


birthday kiss

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, That's it, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: sehun is a huge favourite-ist, nobody but his favourite hyung needs to know that.





	birthday kiss

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our lil big baby sehunnie!! i hope u get spoiled w kisses and cuddles and adorable stuff like letters!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone’s wished him. Literally everyone but Junmyeon. Sehun tries his best not to sulk around the set, but it returns naturally when they take a break, going back to get their makeup and clothes changed. The makeup artists tease him about it, working around the sulk, giggling when he huffs at them. Sure, he isn’t a kid, he shouldn’t be upset that his favourite hyung didn’t wish him. But, Junmyeon  _ is _ his favourite hyung, and he is upset about it. He should be the first one, even before his parents, and get him cake and buy him super expensive shit for being 0.1 second late.

Not this time, it seems. How disappointing. “Look at you,” the makeup artist coos at him, petting his hair. Thank god the hairstylist hasn’t returned from her break. “Sulking like a little baby. How old have you gotten, again? Twenty five?”

Sehun only nods in response, pout returning. 25 is supposed to be special, Junmyeon promised something very special. This is nowhere near being special. He got Junmyeon a top model laptop, a huge stack of his favourite face wash, and a bright red lipstick. The lipstick was a joke, but he loved it nonetheless. They promised to make their multiple of five birthdays special. Not annoying and disappointing. Ugh.

“I’ll get the hairstylist, wait here big baby.”

He smacks the artist’s hand, he gwaffs a loud laugh, leaving the waiting room. The door clicks behind him, and Sehun checks his phone. Junmyeon better have a good excuse, or he’ll run Junmyeon’s brand new laptop over with his car. Traitor.

There is a knock on the door, Sehun glances at the door, saying, “It’s open.”

“Happy birthday, Sehunnie~”

He isn’t happy. No. He isn’t. The feeling in his stomach is morning’s seafood, it’s pre-photoshoot jitters which buzz his chest. Not happiness. Besides, Junmyeon looks dumb(ly hot) in that red lipstick. Sehun decides to ignore his existence all together. He opens his chats again, replying to everyone who’s wished him. Not Junmyeon, of course, he doesn’t exist for the moment.

“Aw, are you upset? Because I didn’t wish you?”

_ Ignore, ignore, ignore, igno— _ Sehun makes an unintelligible noise. Junmyeon’s easily slipped onto his lap, he takes Sehun’s phone with ease, and keeps it on the dressing table. Sehun grunts, crosses his arms, and goes full Sulk mode. He keeps his eyes on Junmyeon’s chest, though, because there isn’t any red lips on his chest, nothing to salivate over. Just his graphic tee with a bad pun.

Junmyeon keeps his hand below Sehun’s chin, making him look up, still chuckling. “Look at me, Sehunnie,” Sehun hesitates, but his sulk and anger melts when he does. Junmyeon’s smile is adorable, more so with the lipstick, and not to mention his new forearm tattoo. It’s a simple flower drawing, which his favourite niece made him. “Are you upset about that?”

“Kinda…” Yeah, fine, he’s upset, what about it? It’s not like Junmyeon can  _ magically _ reverse time or something.

“I hope your makeup artist forgives me for this,” Junmyeon laughs. He puckers his lips and leans forward, pressing his lips obnoxiously against Sehun’s right cheek. There’s going to be a lipstick mark, definitely. He does the same to his other cheek, sucking there a little, ending it with a  _ mwah _ and smacking his lips. “It looks like your aunt kissed you,” Sehun grumbles under his breath. It makes Junmyeon laughs. “What can we say? Aunts love a handsome baby like you, huh?”

Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, shifting his legs to make him more comfortable, and Junmyeon wraps his arms around Sehun’s shoulder, fingers caressing the shaved ends of Sehun’s head. “Happy birthday, Sehunnie.”

The last kiss is on his lips, soft, tender, full of love. It doesn’t last long, Sehun steals a glance of himself behind Junmyeon, it doesn’t leave any marks, the kiss. He couldn’t care less, though. Junmyeon’s still got the lipstick on his lips, he looks hotter with the red smudged on his lips, a dumb smile on his face. “I was planning on doing this right at 12, but masterpieces take time, you know? Couldn’t rush a pretty piece like this!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this!!!!!!!!! please let me know if you did!!!!!!!!!!! <3


End file.
